


Twas the Day Before Christmas

by Treon



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: Neal's invited to the Burkes for Christmas, but he has a plan how to get out of it
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Twas the Day Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Relief' challenge on fan_flashworks

Neal was at his desk, doodling, as he kept an eye out for the new probie. Hensley's desk was empty, but his bag was by the side of his desk, a sign that he hadn't escaped home yet.

"You're still here?" Diana stopped by his desk, on her way out.

"Yeah..." Neal waved a hand, "I just have some work to do."

"Neal Caffrey, conscientious employee." Diana smirked at the notion. "Well, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Neal realized after a moment that Diana was still standing there. "Yeah?"

"I heard you're going to Peter's house tomorrow"

"So I've been told."

Diana was still smirking. "Meeting the extended family?"

Neal just gave her a polite smile.

"Have fun."

"Thanks."

At that, Diana finally headed out, and Neal got back to his doodling. As if he was going to have fun. Both Peter and El's parents were coming, as well as some siblings and their families. Neal was not looking forward to this.

Hensley finally appeared at his desk, folding his tall frame into his department-issued chair. He was soon typing away. With the amount of grimacing, in between every sentence, Neal assumed it was some sort of report.

He got up, and aimed for his target.

"Hey..." Neal leaned in as he approached the man, and lowered his voice, "I heard you pulled the short straw on surveillance tomorrow."

The young man blinked as he looked up from his work, a question mark hovering above him. He automatically checked to see if anybody else was listening, though by now most people had gone home to start their holiday vacations. "Well, yes."

"If you want, I don't mind switching."

The probie opened his eyes wide. "You want to sit in the van on Christmas?"

"Let's just say I don't mind."

Suspicion started creeping in. "What do you want in return?"

Neal raised a hand in a vow. "Nothing. I swear.. I'll take your shift, you take mine next time."

Not surprisingly, the young agent was up for the switch.

\-----

Neal was having a little celebratory drink later at home, when his phone rang.

"So," Peter didn't waste any time with polite greetings, "I understand you volunteered for van duty tomorrow."

Neal took a quick sip of his wine. "Yeah... you know, Hensley was saying how much he misses his family, and-"

"You prefer not spending time with mine."

Neal preferred not to answer that question.

Peter sighed over the phone. "Hughes will pick you up tomorrow. 7AM."

"Hughes?" Neal wasn't expecting this.

"You didn't know? Hughes would never send his people to work on Christmas, unless he was willing to make the same sacrifice."

"That's.. nice of him."

"Neal."

"Yeah?"

"This is Hughes. Don't do anything stupid."

"Right."

"Merry Christmas, Neal."

"Merry Christmas, Peter."

Neal put his phone back in his pocket, and took another sip. Now he'd just have to find a way to get Hensley to take back his van shift.


End file.
